Partners Till The End
by diggingupbones
Summary: I glanced out the window recalling the phone call Booth and I had the night before. Sighing, I looked at the clock to see it was almost 8:00 and Booth still wasn’t coming up the drive, nor did he call to say why he was running late.


**Partners till the end. **

**I hope that you will enjoy reading this fan –fiction! I am sorry that it's so short, but sometimes stories are better when there short. I am only claiming that I wrote this story. This entire idea belongs to OnePerCentClub and she was nice enough to let me use it! I fell in love with her idea, and I hope that you too will love it. **

"Booth what time do you plan to come out here?" I asked over the phone.

"Well everything is taken care of now; and by the time I get packed, get a airline ticket and rent the "official black FBI SUV" and drive out to the lodge I should be there in about 10 hours. I should be there around 6:00 tomorrow night." Booth said, his voice sounding tired.

"You could have just said tomorrow night at 6:00." I teased him. "I'll see you then."

I glanced out the window recalling the phone call Booth and I had the night before. Sighing, I looked at the clock to see it was almost 8:00 and Booth still wasn't coming up the drive, nor did he call to say why he was running late.

I looked back out the window, worried as I watched the snow mix with the rain. It was easy for a vehicle to slip on the slush and drive off the edge of the mountain. Sighing again, I grabbed the rental keys and grabbed my winter coat as I stepped out into the wet and messy weather to search for Booth.

I made sure my phone was on, in case Booth called. I flipped on my fog lights, as I slowly drove down the narrow path as the misty fog tried to block my vision.

Up ahead on the road about 50 yards away I saw flashing lights. I carefully made my way down the road, until I had to stop at the horrific crash site. In the fog I could see paramedic's gently pulling a young screaming child out of the back seat of the crumpled car. I looked to see what the car had crashed with. It was be easy to hit another vehicle in the fog, or loose control and hit the mountain itself. Fear gripped my heart when I saw that the car has collided with a black SUV. Booth's words rang in my head. "And rent the "official black FBI SUV"

I tried to look and see if Booth was in the SUV or anywhere nearby. I then saw something that made me numb. A paramedic pushing a gurney with a sheet pulled above the head, indicating someone had died during the crash. It was hard to tell where the body came from in the fog, but I could see it was about the size and built of Booth.

I snapped my seatbelt off, and got out of the rental, not bothering to shut the door. Running so fast I nearly slipped I ran up to the paramedic.

"Booth!" I sobbed, not knowing why I was calling out his name when he was dead.

"Ma'am you need to step away from the crash site." The young paramedic said.

"No!" I yelled, starting to rip off the sheet when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bones, what are you doing here?"

I turned, shocked to see sore looking Booth smiling at me with his famous charm smile.

"I though… I though…" I tried to speak, but I was unable to.

Sobbing tears of joy I walked over to Booth hugging him. We stood there, the rain falling on us. Our bodies kept us warm in the cool weather, as we stood there ignoring the scene around us.

"I sorda need a ride to the lodge." Booth tried to make light of the situation.

"Booth what happened?" I asked.

"The car came out of nowhere. And the driver was sliding all over the road, I tried to swerve out of the way, but we ended up crashing."

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"A little sore, but I'll be ok as soon as I get warmed up." Booth said, shivering slightly when the wind picked up slightly making the slushy mess falling out of the sky suddenly turn hitting us both sharply in the face. Booth quickly pushed me closer, pushing my face into his shoulder to protect me from the sharp ice rain. As soon as Booth had gotten permission to leave the site, I slowly drove him back to the lodge.

Walking through the door, the instant heat that greeted us felt wonderful. Booth walked in behind me, excited when he seen the roaring fire place directly in front of him. To tired to bother changing out of our wet clothes we both sat near the fire place talking about the recent case that brought us here in the first place.

"The skeleton found is said to have strange marks in it. Almost like cutting – maybe we will have another cannibal case." I stated, noticing that Booth was very quiet I looked over and saw that his eyes were closed and he was slightly snoring. Leaning up against him I closed my eyes thankful that he wasn't injured in the crash. Booth gently placed his arm around me, and with no words spoken again that night we both fell into a deep slumber.

The End


End file.
